The present disclosure relates generally to the field of error message generation, and more particularly to customizing error messages based on the user.
Applications display error messages when abnormal conditions occur. Error messages can be displayed on a display interface (e.g., a GUI) that provides the user with information regarding the abnormality. The error messages can be generated by the application itself, or a separate error message subsystem can be used to load error messages from an external source (e.g., a database) into the application.
In these application-based and subsystem-based systems, error messages typically consist of a template (e.g., “file not found”) with limited contextual information (e.g., a particular filename) to arrive at a standard error message (e.g., “file miscellaneous.txt not found”).